


You Can Call Me A Thief

by avskogen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Slow Burn, Very AU, cute family moments, hoooo we love to stan captain swan in 2019, inconsequential mini plots between bigger plots ftw, so slow burn that honestly there might not even be a flame, this was written soooo long ago so forgive me for any weird inaccuracies to the characters!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avskogen/pseuds/avskogen
Summary: In Storybrooke, Hook tries to get Emma's attention. He does this by stealing little things from her apartment until she notices. Takes place at some point halfway through OUAT S2 after everyone has returned to Storybrooke through the portal(s).





	1. Misplaced.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from fyesemmaandhook.tumblr/post/34368186111/captain-sw an-prompts-collection  
Special thank you to Megan&Taylah for being my betas!
> 
> **Disclaimer** I OWN NOTHING! All of the characters from this work belong to Disney/ABC. 
> 
> SooooOOOOoOoooo I published this under the same title on ffnet under 'yatings' in Nov. 2012-July 2013. It's the only other fic I've published on another site. Since I no longer use that account or site, I've decided to just casually slide it over here to keep all of my works together. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Watching Emma leave her apartment, work and Snow's home was routine.

The sun creeped over the horizon and a soft morning light spilled over the world. He stood across the street and leaned leisurely against a brick wall behind a few shrubs and abandoned stacked crates, safely out of view. Ever since he crossed into this new world, things were...well, he wasn't sure what to expect. He'd slipped away from the sheriff's loose custody days ago and wandered around the town, which frankly, wasn't as impressive as he thought it could be. 

Rumpestiltskin was nowhere to be found—fairly unsurprising. It didn't help that Emma threatened to send him back to his world if he even tried to kill the man who took away his hand and his love. So he agreed to her terms. She would get her way. 

For now.

The main problem was that she seemed to be pointedly ignoring him. He couldn't have that. He wasn't a man that people just _forgot_ about. Approaching her in extremely public places to confront her was definitely his style, yet seeing as he was as foreign to this land as they came, Killian decided it would not be wise to do so just yet.

There were too many things he didn't quite understand, and because sleep didn't come so easily––though it might have had to do with the lack of an actual place to sleep––he found himself doing other things to occupy his time as well as adjusting to the oddities that filled the peculiarly named Storybrooke. He flipped through some book he came across at the place filled with countless numbers of them, apparently called the library, his boredom had nearly reached its highest peak. The click-clack sound of her boots against the smooth pavement brought life back to Killian's bold features.

His head snapped up and he raised the book higher in front of his face in order to sneak a peek over the top. He managed to catch a fleeting glimpse of long, white blonde hair being flipped over a shoulder as well as folded long and slender legs disappearing behind the bright yellow door she slammed shut. The strange contraption sputtered for a moment, then sped off down the road and out of sight. A smirk played on his lips as he stepped away from his hiding place, slid the book into his leather satchel, and simultaneously pulled out a pair of newly _borrowed_ sunglasses. Killian was sure to keep the end of his left arm hidden from the view of anyone who might see him and shoved it into his jacket pocket. He looked both ways up and down the empty road before he decided to cross the street and pull the shades over his eyes.

He could have been anyone.

With each confident stride, a high tinkling sound rang through the air. It was the sound of a lone silver key on a small metal ring that he twirled around his index finger. Entrance through the building was easy. By now, the faint flowery scent, the cream colored walls and worn wooden stairs were all things he'd grown accustomed to. Inconspicuously glancing behind him as he turned a corner, he ran his tongue over his bottom lip and proceeded up the stairs, to Sheriff Emma Swan's quarters.

–– –– ––

The door swung open before Emma had a chance to knock. 

"Good morning, Emma! You're just in time." Mary Margaret beamed brightly. Her cheeks were tinged pink against her porcelain snow-white skin and if Emma didn't know any better, she would have said that the woman was nervous.

"Good morning," She intoned with a skeptical expression. An agonizing long beat of silence passed between them before the blonde ducked her head and brushed past Mary Margaret, headed straight into the apartment. Though it had been a week since they returned to Storybrooke from being separated from Henry and David in the Enchanted Forest, it was hitting Emma with full force that this woman was going to play an actual role as her mother in her life. The more normal life, the one in Storybrooke, where she was the sheriff and Mary Margaret was physically only a few years older than her, but still her mother somehow and she was supposed to accept it. Saying that this would take some 'getting used to' was the understatement of the year.

The air was filled with a sweet scent that, Emma presumed, came from the kitchen. She wrinkled her brow in confusion and threw a quick glance back at Mary Margaret as she asked, "Did you bake something? I mean, not that I don't mind, I just-" Her voice suddenly broke off once she entered the room. A surprised grin broke across her face. "Hey kid. Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

The young boy was seated at the table that was filled with plates of fresh fruit, donuts, waffles, pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, cereal and glass pitchers of milk and juice. There was enough food to feed a small army. David was drying his hands on a towel, sporting a pair of jeans, a plaid flannel and work boots. He gave a wide smile at the sight of her and answered before Henry could. "Actually, he's been taking a few days off. It's a long story." He added quickly. "I was going to drop him off at the stables after breakfast, if you wanted to come."

Stables? Why would Henry ever be at the stables? She knew David—her father was a prince and knew how to ride horses and everything, but...who knows? Shaking her head to herself, Emma pushed the confusing thoughts to the back of her mind and she instead walked over the counter and pulled out a bowl from an overhead cupboard. It was too in the day early to wonder what Henry and David had been up to during her time away. Apparently not early enough for Henry. His eyes lit up at the suggestion and he quickly swallowed a bite of his waffle in his eagerness.

"Emma, you have to come! You've gotta see the mare that Gramps got me. I know how to clean her stall and she's really sweet, you'll love her."

"I should be heading into work pretty soon, so I'll have to pass." She answered with a forced smile. "Lots to catch up on, you know, _still._" She hastily poured milk into the bowl, grabbed a box of cereal and took a bite out of an apple. Henry parted his lips, ready to protest, only to resume eating his waffles when Mary Margaret cleared her throat.

"Emma," Her voice was hesitant, yet held a bit of sternness. The short-haired brunette's hands were gripped around the back of a chair as she continued. "I...um...think...that whatever is calling at work can wait for just a few more hours. Don't you think? Wouldn't it...you know, be nice to have a filling breakfast with your family?" Snow's expression was open, earnest and most of all, hopeful. When Emma glanced over at David, who had taken a seat across from Henry at the table, she could tell he was practically holding his breath. She now saw that the elaborate breakfast with all the works and trimmings was put together by the one and only. 

The little voice in the back of her head was nagging at her and she knew that if she rushed out of there with a nearly empty stomach and hardly any interaction with her parents, they would be disappointed, she would later feel guilty and Henry would have been the witness to all of it in its entirety. Pressing her lips together, Emma slowly pulled out a chair and sat.

"I've always had a soft spot for pancakes." She amended with a small smile. The grin Mary Margaret produced just then was almost blinding, but Emma couldn't help but feel a strange and warm sensation bloom in her stomach as David slid a plate of steamy pancakes in front of her. She absentmindedly reached up to her chest to touch the pendant of her necklace but felt only her skin. She suppressed the urge to groan and let her hand fall to her lap and she dug into the pancakes with a faint frown.

"Huh." Henry chirped. "I thought there was something different. You usually always wear your necklace." Emma lifted her gaze and nodded, her mouth full. Chewing for another moment, she took a long sip of milk and shrugged.

"I guess I misplaced it or something." she sighed.

"I can help you look for it, if you'd like." Mary Margaret offered. Then she continued brightly, "And either way, this also gives us an opportunity to find you something new." Emma flashed a grateful smile before her brow furrowed.

"It's just weird, because I've been losing stuff ever since we got back." She began to cut up her pancakes, not really paying any attention to what she was doing. Her mind seemed to be all over the place. First, it was this one bracelet that she hardly ever wore, then it was a hairband, then it was her spare apartment key, then it was a pair of her beloved sunglasses and now it was her necklace. It wasn't like her to just _misplace_ things.

David finished off his glass and set it down. "You've been through a lot, Emma. In the Enchanted Forest and dealing with everything here, I mean. And since you've been back, so much has happened. I'm sure your necklace will turn up once you've gotten a grip and organized things. You just need a break, despite what's going on."

As she dumped a gracious helping of syrup over her plate, she couldn't help but agree. "I guess," Her voice was resigned, but she gave a nod. "You're right."

What he said was mostly true; coming back to and from different worlds was hectic. She'd gone from battling a giant to traveling in the Enchanted Forest, a place in which she had no idea how to navigate without her mother; Snow. Though she didn't like to admit it aloud, Emma would have been a goner if she fell through the portal alone. The memory of their time in the magical world caused her head to spin. Maybe she was just thinking too much and did need a break.

After all, she still needed to figure out what to do with Hook—Killian Jones. Though if she was honest, she hadn't gone too far out of her way to deal with him just yet.

Less than twenty-four hours after they finally made it back to Storybrooke, he was gone. And she didn't tell anyone that she hadn't been looking for him. They all seemed to just assume that that was what she'd been up to all this time. It wasn't as if it was unimportant; of course it was. It was her responsibility to make sure he didn't go off and kill the man she owed a debt to without some sort of trial. She just...hadn't quite...gotten around to looking for him yet. It was mostly due to the fact that she wasn't ready. His deep ocean blue eyes and devilishly charming grin always found their way back into her thoughts and brought unwanted butterflies fluttering about in her stomach. All of it was confusing and it was most definitely too early in the day to be thinking about every one of her problems at once.

Emma caught Henry's eye and raised her eyebrows. "So tell me about this horse."


	2. Charming Becomes Un-Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day continues and things get a little spicy.

By noon, Emma and David were headed down the street towards the sheriff station.

"So Emma, tell me more about the Captain without his ship." Something about his tone told her that Snow already told him everything that happened, but he suspected more. This would be problematic.

"I am still looking for him, if that's what you're asking," Emma responded more quickly than she intended. She gave a slight wince. He wasn't even accusing her of anything, yet she was already defending herself with a lie. That wasn't the best way to kick off a subject like Killian Jones. In fact, this was the last thing she wanted to talk to him about. The very thought of the pirate sent her stomach in knots.

David cocked his head, turning to her with a suppressed smile. "Storybrooke isn't that big of a place, you know."

"He made me a promise," her tone was hesitant, but she continued, "Anyway, Gold is most likely hiding in his basement. The guy seems to be keeping away from magic, from what I've heard, so I think as long as they keep away from each other, knowingly or not, I'll figure something out." It wasn't a complete lie. So far, that was her only plan. Figuratively, it was a very good one. 

Aside from the fact that it was incredibly flawed. There was always the idea that Killian would stumble into anyone who would have any contact with Gold in anyway. She highly doubted that anyone would know about what Gold did to the pirate all those years ago, but it was better anticipate anything at this point. There was also the fact that Killian could break into Gold's shop...but she made him promise. Emma didn't understand why she trusted the pirate enough to follow through with such a childish deal. Maybe it was because he didn't just leave her to be crushed by the Giant at the top of the beanstalk. Or maybe it was because if it weren't for her, he wouldn't have made it to Storybrooke. The least he could do was agree that timing was everything.

"So you're just going to hope that neither of them run into the other?" David concluded with an incredulous expression. She gave him a stern look.

"Well if you put it that way..." Emma drew in a breath and bit down on her bottom lip. This was exactly what she knew would happen. She would either have to tell him the truth or continue to act like she didn't care if the pirate roamed around town doing as he pleased. The latter was a little too painful—she didn't want people to think that she wasn't doing her job. Especially her father.

"Hey," he stopped walking and put a hand on her shoulder, tugging her to a stop. "What aren't you telling me?" David's light eyes were probing and his forehead was creased with concern. This was the first time it was just him and Emma. Father and daughter; this was the most perfect moment to have a heart-to-heart. She almost let everything spill out right then and there; all of her confused feelings about Killian, how much she missed Graham, how she worried she was about Henry all the time, how conflicted she still was about letting him and Mary Margaret into her life in the familial way; all of the things she shouldn't have been thinking about while there were much bigger forces at hand. Parting her lips to speak, Emma's shoulders slumped.

"I just-"

"Emma!" a voice called out, causing them both to look up. Ruby was quickly approaching with the tail of her coat and long brown locks flowing behind her. David's arm dropped to his side and Emma gave him a semi-apologetic look. The brunette's eyes were bright and alert and she came to an abrupt stop once she joined them. "David. Hi."

"Ruby, what's going on?" Emma asked, furrowing her brow.

"I was out running a few errands for Granny," Ruby explained, "-and I saw a man. He's not from around here. I've never seen him before."

David shot the blonde a sharp look, just as she brought a palm to her face, and looked back to Ruby. He crossed his arms. "Go on."

The brunette gave the two a quizzical look, narrowed her eyes and continued. "He's wearing all black and has a bag with him. Nothing else. He looked like he was just wandering around. I asked him if he was lost and he said he was here for business. He told me he didn't need help. Last I saw of him, he was leaving the library." David clasped his hands behind his head and stared pointedly at Emma as he waited for her to speak.

Ruby's grew wide. "What?"

Emma shook her head, put her hands on her hips and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "That's just." she shrugged. "Captain..._Hook_..."

"Are you going to do anything now, Emma?" David asked slowly. Then he seemed to make up his mind. "Or I will." The blonde's head snapped up and she froze.

"No need for that," she replied, her voice suddenly calm. "I can handle him."

"Captain Hook," Ruby repeated in a measured tone.

"Yeah, it's fine," Emma continued quickly. "I just need...to go get my cuffs at the station and...I have his hook at my apartment. He'll want to see that I still have it, so-"

"I'll go get it." David interjected. His expression was serious and his tone reminded her of when he first remembered he was the prince. It was filled with authority. It was the voice that his people wanted to follow. "I'll go get it," he repeated, softer this time when he saw her face. "Then we'll meet at the foot of the clock-tower. Okay?"

She stared back at her father for one more moment and finally nodded. "Take my keys."

–– –– ––

Killian was sat in a chair, feet propped up on the cluttered table. His right hand held up the hook that had served him well over the past three hundred years and he admired the way it still shone, as if it were brand-new.

Emma's quarters were messy. He noticed as the week progressed, it only became messier and messier. There were unwashed things on the counter that stacked up each day; clothing was scattered all over the floor; and her bed was always unmade. For the so-called sheriff of the town, keeping her living space in order didn't seem to be as big a priority as it was to keep criminals in order. He'd been going through the belongings of hers that were already exposed; things that sat right out in the open. Of course he wouldn't try to read through any personal journals that were tucked away in a drawer somewhere or sift through her undergarments. 

Killian was an honorable man, after all—or so he liked to tell himself.

Besides, he'd only been into her home a handful of other times. Literally. And Emma still didn't seem to notice that the items she'd lost were because of him. He assumed it would be obvious. The bracelet had just been for fun; he took it because it was the first thing he saw when he first broke in, which, by the way, was ridiculously easy to do. Killian specifically saw her wearing the red hairband the day after they came into this world. It wasn't as if he'd been staring at her hair...or...anything... Anyway, he saw her wearing the sunglasses for three days in a row. He knew she wore the necklace at all times; that one was a tad more tricky. But he thought after he'd filched her necklace, she would realize it was him. 

Yet here he was, in her room. Still as free as one could be in a place filled with people who couldn't leave or else they'd lose their memories of living in the Enchanted Forest. They still didn't know if that curse applied to him, but he didn't want to chance it. He absolutely had to kill Rumplestilskin. There was nothing he wanted more; Killian had ached for the chance for hundreds of years. Waiting. So why did he agree to wait a bit longer? Why did he make such a trivial deal with Emma Swan, the beautiful, bold woman with hair of sunshine? Perhaps it was because in some ways, she was just like him. Emma knew what it felt like rely on no one but herself. He could tell that much when they were trapped in the Giant's castle. He saw the hard look of resignation in her eyes when she thought he left her behind. It was more or less the reason why he didn't leave her behind. That and the fact that if he came down the beanstalk without her, there would have been two deadly warriors ready to slit his throat.

The sound of light footfalls pulled Killian out of his thoughts and for a moment, he stiffened. The front door slowly creaked open. Then a familiar face came into view. The man didn't seem to notice the pirate, lounging in the corner of the room at first. He appeared to be searching for something on the top of Emma's drawers. Killian knew immediately what it was; he raised his hook into the air. "I presume this is what you're looking for, aye?" Sunlight reflected off the smooth metal and the man's eyes flashed as he stormed up to the pirate. The prince snatched the hook out of Killian's waiting hand, grabbed the collar of his shirt to yank him to his feet and shoved him back until his head slammed against the wall.

"_What are you doing in here?_" David growled, digging his forearm against the pirate's throat.

"Prince Charming, isn't it?" Killian grunted, fighting for air. Somehow he managed to muster an innocently offhand expression. "You do not seem as charming as they say."

David rammed Killian into the wall once more. "ANSWER me." he demanded, glaring at the pirate with distrust. "What are you doing in my daughter's apartment?"

"I suppose I should have locked the door behind me," Killian grimaced, glancing past the man.

"I have a key," David snapped. "And apparently so do you. You still haven't answered my question, Hook."

"I can't say I'm very fond of that-"

"I don't care what nicknames you prefer! Why are you-"

"I came for my hook, so _now_ will you unhand me?"

–– –– ––

Emma gnawed on her lip and nervously paced around Ruby. Her arms were crossed tight across her chest and she glanced up at the enormous clock overhead.

"Where is he? It's been a half hour." 

Ruby was crouched as she laced up her boots and then she straightened. The other woman's voice was troubled. "Emma...what is it with this Captain Hook guy?"

"It's a long story." Emma sighed. Instinctively, she brought a hand up to touch the necklace that was no longer there. Her fingers curled into a fist and she scratched the back of her head. "Snow and the others just don't think he's the most trustworthy and-"

"There he is!" Ruby cried out, then she paused, her eyes bulged. "Or I should say...there..._they_ are."

"_They?!_" Emma whipped her head around and froze. 

Her gaze fell upon two figures that approached from the far end of the street. A few residents of Storybrooke noticed and stared. David pulled Killian along by the back of his neck, but the two otherwise looked unscathed. Killian wore an innocent smirk, as per usual. She almost rolled her eyes from how typical it was of him to look so arrogant. As soon as his eyes landed on her, he seemed to give a short laugh. From the expression on David's face, however, she realized that something had indeed gone down that was no doubt Killian's fault. 

Everything about the picture was almost comical. She would have laughed if it weren't for the fact that Killian was well...Captain Hook and her father was Prince Charming.

She exhaled a breath she wasn't aware that she'd been holding and her voice came out in a squeak. "_That's_...not good."


	3. Perceptive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's patience wears thin.

As David and Killian came to an abrupt stop at the base of the clock tower, Ruby uncomfortably shifted from one foot to the other. Emma's gaze flickered between the prince and the pirate, anxious. She itched to ask how-what-when-where-why. Her expression was taut and she tried to remember to breathe. The moment Killian's eyes met hers, she felt her insides warm. The ghost of a smile seemed to be imprinted on his lips and she could see that he was absolutely overjoyed. Of _course_ he was. She swallowed nervously and turned her attention back to her father.

"Ruby, was this the guy?" David finally asked, though it was more than obvious that they all knew Killian had been the stranger she saw. Ruby gave a wordless nod and crossed her arms as she glanced back at Emma. A puzzled expression crossed her features. Then she peered at him with pursed lips.

"You most definitely are a pirate," The brunette muttered with a distasteful look. "I should have seen through your lie." Killian's head tilted to one side with an amused smirk.

"I didn't lie," He replied. Then he appraised her generously, causing Emma to roll her eyes and David to grimace as the man continued. "Ruby, yes? Well it's a pleasure to officially be of acquaintance."

"Well that makes one of us." Ruby mustered up her most plastic grin.

The pirate laughed and turned his gaze to Emma, who kept her eyes low as she reached for her cuffs. She could practically feel his ocean blue eyes searching her, trying to read her the way he always did. Just as her hands touched the cool metal, she froze and let them drop. What good were cuffs when the man only had one hand?! She then realized that she was flustered. This wasn't like her; Emma normally assessed every situation as clearly as she could. But this was Killian Jones. Her thoughts were scattered and her heartbeat sped for reasons she didn't dare to admit. Emma's dark eyes scanned the premises for something; anything that could be used to restrain him if it had come down to it and bit the inside of her cheek in satisfaction. There was a bundle of rope a few feet away, by Ruby's bag. She had to stay calm. She had to keep Killian at arm's length and keep a clear head. That was when David spoke up.

"I'm going to call Snow."

Emma shook her head and her expression was hard and calculating.

"Not yet," She dared a glance back at Killian, who idly gazed at the buildings surrounding them with a mild look of fascination. "His hook?" She arched an eyebrow, holding out an open palm. The prince reached into a back pocket, produced the hook and firmly placed it into her hand.

"You should keep it somewhere safer." David told her sternly. "I found that hook in his hand." He pushed the pirate forward as he spoke.

"Well it wasn't that bloody hard to find." Killian retorted. Ruby sucked in a sharp breath and elbowed Emma in the ribs. They shared a brief pained look, knowing that they were thinking the same thing.

The captain's hook was originally at her apartment.

Killian Jones; Captain Hook, had been in her apartment. The place where she ate, showered and slept. Her mind seemed to be everywhere at once. What had he gone through? What had he seen? Did this mean he'd been watching her all week? Why hadn't he killed Gold yet? Why did he honor their petty agreement? Why was the image of him in her room so inviting?

As if on cue, the pirate pointedly cleared his throat. Emma forced herself to look him straight in the eye. He grinned knowingly as soon as their gazes locked and she struggled to speak for a moment. The facts were piecing themselves together like a puzzle and soon she realized the truth. How could she have been so blind? She should have known. She, of all people, should have known from the moment her necklace had gone missing.

"It was you," She murmured breathlessly. Killian craned his neck towards her and gave an apologetic smile.

"You're going to have to be a little more specific, darling." He answered, speaking as though she were a child.

"You broke into my apartment." She responded, trying to keep calm. _"You stole. My stuff._" 

When he his smug expression remained unchanged, she clenched her jaw and took a step towards him, despite the warmth stirring in her chest from their close proximity.

David cleared his throat. "So the necklace…"

Her voice was low and hard as steel. "Give. It. Back." Emma would not break. Not now, not in front of her own father or Ruby. There was absolutely no way she would let them see how much this man affected her. They stared each other down for a moment, light eyes meeting dark. It could have been her imagination, but she could have sworn that his smirk seemed to waver for half a second.

Finally, he spoke. "You need only ask nicely, Princess."

That did it.

Her eyes flashed angrily as the pirate began to laugh. She grabbed his shoulder and spun him around so that his back faced her.

David started, "What are you—"

"Just make sure he doesn't run away," She snapped.

"Fret not. I'd never run away from you, love."

"_Quiet._" She ground the knuckles of her fist into his shoulder blade before she stepped away. "David, please." Confused, the prince did as he was told, and he threw a lost glance at Ruby, who seemed equally speechless, as he walked Killian to the base of the clock tower. Emma bent down to pick up the small bundle of rope that she spotted just a few moments ago. From the sound of Ruby's poorly suppressed laugh, she realized the red-lipped brunette must have brought it.

"Swan, are you really going to go there?"

_Don't call me Princess,_ she silently retorted, otherwise ignoring his question. _Don't talk to me that way in front of David-my father. _She yanked the pirate's arms back and wrapped the rope around the entire length of his arms. He sighed and she ignored the pounding in her chest at the heat that seemed to radiate off him on such a chilly day. Once she finished, she whirled him around and pushed him forward. "Walk." Emma ordered. David took a step towards her and placed a hand on her arm.

"Emma," His voice was hesitant but she shook him off.

"I'm taking him alone." She told him, not unkindly. Emma kept her eyes on her captive's bound arms as she continued. "I'll call you if something comes up." She pressed a hand into Killian's back to urge him forward. It surprised her that he actually complied, though there was a nagging feeling in her gut that the man wanted to be caught. There was also a nagging feeling in her chest that actually wanted this.

Ruby jumped in before David could protest. "David, where's, um, Henry?" Be it her intuitive nature or something more, the brunette could easily sense that there was more going on than what met the eye. They were the kinds of things that no one was willing to explain to Prince Charming, of all people, about his own daughter. Emma spared a grateful glance at the other woman as she and Killian retreated.

The prince didn't take his eyes off the pair as he answered, "He's at the stables. He's safe, if that's what you mean." Once they were out of earshot, David turned back to Ruby and clasped his hands behind his head. "Why do I feel like there was far more to that than what I'm actually comfortable with?"

"Because...you're right." She responded with a wry, yet troubled expression. "I could practically taste the tension."

"That's what I was afraid of." He frowned, pulling out his phone. His thumb moved against the screen for a moment and he paused. "Snow won't be happy with this."

Ruby slung her bag over a shoulder and gave him a sympathetic smile. "Something tells me that how ever either of you feel about...whatever that was? It's out of your hands."

–– –– ––

"You gonna tell me where you're hiding my necklace?" Emma asked for the third time. She was seated on her desk at the sheriff station, hands on either side of her, facing the only cell—now occupied. Killian was leaning against the bars, arms hanging through with his cheek pressed against the metal. He seemed bored, which unnerved her. No, Captain Hook was not allowed to be _bored._ He stole her belongings, some of her most beloved possessions––mostly her necklace––and he was absolutely not allowed to be the bored one.

It had been a solid hour since she locked him up and he continued to ignore every single one of her questions.

"Haven't you, your mother, the damsel and warrior princess established that I'm not to be trusted?" He asked instead.

Emma crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "That has nothing to do with anything." Then after a short pause she added, "And you're still not answering me."

"I'll be honest, love," He continued as if she hadn't spoken. "I was surprised to find myself disappointed."

"Why _the hell_ were you stealing things that you have no need for?" She blurted out, grimacing as their eyes met.

"This is folly." Killian sighed.

"Damn right it is." She retorted, hopping to her feet. Emma approached the cell with a stubborn frown. "You're playing at something. You're always playing at something. My necklace. It wasn't the only thing you took, was it?"

"It's wonderful how long it took you to notice, but well done."

What was it, exactly about him that caused her to feel drawn to him yet irritated all the same? He was infuriating, yet matching wits with him was something that was like a burning satisfaction within her. Killian was smiling that obnoxiously radiant smile again and she suppressed the urge to groan. He wouldn't tell her what she wanted to know unless she told him what he wanted to know. That's always how it worked between them. It went along with the whole "open book" thing. Even worse; he knew she would give in. 

What an _ass._

"What kind of sheriff allows someone like me to wander about this strange new world that I have never had the chance to explore before?" He asked with a laugh. His eyes danced in amusement and he bit his bottom lip as if he knew what she would say. Though knowing him, he probably did know what she would say. Just as she knew that he would bring that up. It impressed her in the most unnerving way how that worked. It would always be a contradiction with him; how she was pleasantly surprised that he figured her out so easily, but at the same time wanted to shy away from him in case he saw anything else.

"You escaped," Emma retorted, crossing her arms.

"You weren't in a hurry to catch me," Killian replied, distractedly. He examined the end where his hook should be with a slight frown.

She was trying her best to be patient. "You know about how anyone who leaves this town loses their memory."

"You, my dear, know that it may not apply to me. I was never exposed to such a curse."

"Yet, you stayed."

He arched an eyebrow as a genuinely curious expression touched his features. "Isn't that what you want?"

That caught her off guard. What did he mean? How could he—no. She refused to allow him to distract her more than he already had. Emma's eyebrows rose incredulously and she drew in a deep breath. She ignored his previous question and chewed on the inside of her cheek. "Rumplestiltskin is what you want."

Killian narrowed his eyes, but responded nonetheless. "And I will seize my revenge. In due time. Remember, princess, I'm an honorable man." 

She grimaced. Ever since they had gotten back to Storybrooke, princess was a new name the pirate had adopted for her. One of the many. One that she especially detested.

"I'm no princess."

"The daughter of Prince Charming and Sn—"

Emma cut him off. "And you are not the completely honorable man as you let on."

"Beg pardon?"

"My necklace?" As if he needed reminding.

"Is that really all you've been on about? Just the necklace?" Killian paused and sighed. "I don't believe it."

"What do you mean just the neckla—you just—_Why have you been stealing my things?_" She almost stamped her foot in agitation. He was trying to distract her again. "You broke into my apartment more than once, I know it." When he laughed, Emma wanted to punch him. 

They were back to square one. She didn't know whether to leave to demonstrate that she was being serious or stay, because she wanted to. All she wanted was her necklace; the pendant that wasn't truly a pendant, the tiny swan she had known for so long. The place on her chest where the small metal circle used to be felt exposed.

"Oh, darling," He rolled his eyes. "And I had thought you were perceptive."


	4. Damage Control.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Everybody knows._

"Is it true?!"

Emma threw Henry a weary glance as she drove down the street towards the park; one of the boy's favorite spots in town. "Is what true, kid?"

Practically bouncing in his seat with some unknown agitation, Henry squinted as he spoke. "That you, David and Ruby put Captain Hook in jail. Everyone's talking about it! It's about time, right? Where did you find him? How mad is he? Did he––"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down." She gave an exasperated shake of her head and pressed her lips together. She drew in a slow breath and tilted her head as she pulled onto the side of the road, parked and pulled her key out of the ignition. "First of all, David found him." They unbuckled themselves and stepped out of the yellow bug. She shot him a pointed look to see if he would blurt out anymore questions, she was pleasantly surprised that he remained quiet. "He was in my apartment. Turns out, the pirate has been stealing my stuff. Go figure."

A long pause commenced. 

The two walked towards the playground side-by-side hearing only the sound of gravel crunch under their feet when finally he uttered a "Wow," in disbelief. The boy furrowed his brow as he tried to grasp the situation. "And...and then what?"

"And then..." She stuffed her hands into her jacket pockets and shrugged. "Ruby and I were in front of the library when they showed up. I took him to the sheriff's station and he pretty much confessed to stealing my things," She paused for half a heartbeat and made a face at the ridiculousness of it all. Then she continued on, "I decided that it was useless to draw information out of him that he wasn't already up for giving and left him to his thoughts. And here we are."

Henry snorted and hopped onto a swing. He kicked off the ground hard. "That's funny."

Emma joined her son and tucked a few locks of hair behind her ear as she wrapped her fingers around the cool metal. She took a seat and had just barely begun to swing to and fro. "It's more pathetic than funny if you ask me." She retorted, staring off at the horizon.

"No, I didn't mean that kind of funny." He responded and wrinkled his nose in thought. A weird smile crossed his features and he narrowed his eyes. "I meant...This kid in my class, Andrew. He'd take other kids' stuff all the time. We always thought it was just annoying and Mary-Margaret would always tell him why it was wrong to do that."

"So Killian Jones has the mental capacity of a kleptomanic fifth grader." Emma laughed humorlessly. "Yeah, I could see that."

Henry suppressed a smile and only swung higher and higher. He decided that maybe it wasn't the same after all; in fact, he wasn't sure why the situation reminded him of Andrew. Andrew had only stolen things from Grace. Plus, it was a well-known fact that the kid had a big, fat crush on the girl. 

No, it absolutely was not the same thing.

"He's also a pirate." He offered, closing his eyes as he relished the cool breeze brushing against his face.

"He is most definitely a pirate." Emma agreed quietly as she pressed her cheeks against the metal chain. For the umpteenth time that day, she unconsciously brought a free hand up to touch the pendant––the pendant that was no longer there. She ground her teeth and jumped to her feet. "C'mon, kid. Last I heard, Mary-Margaret was baking up something good back at her place. I'm thinkin' breakfast was a part one and snack-time is part two."

With a grin stretched from ear-to-ear, Henry took a final swing high into the air and leaped from the plastic seat. He landed squarely on his feet. "You had me at breakfast." He replied. She couldn't help but smile fondly as she pulled him close to her side as they made their way back to her car.

When the pair returned to Mary-Margaret's apartment, Emma quickly realized that she had yet to hear all the details of what happened earlier that day. The blonde couldn't decide if that was a good or bad thing. Part of her supposed that maybe it would be better if the woman heard everything from the source, but another part of her just didn't want to talk about it. And for that last reason, she felt silly. What did she have to hide? Killian was safe and behind bars. He wasn't going to go on some crazy and outlandish rampage to find and kill Mr. Gold and that was all that mattered. Not that she completely blamed him or anything –– Emma was mostly worried that the reckless pirate would get others hurt in the process. Thankfully, she wasn't the only one who felt this way. David was clearly just as concerned with everyone else's well-being and though he might have been suspicious of Hook's activities, she knew that he was relieved now that Killian was in a place where they knew they could find him.

As Henry barreled his way through the apartment and headed straight for the freshly baked plate of cookies on the table, Emma dropped her jacket on the arm of a nearby chair and promptly collapsed in it. It was amazing how such a petty and infuriating person could tire her out. The stupid pirate was all she could think about ever since she had apprehended him. It was obvious that he was exactly where he wanted to be and that frustrated her even more. _Why?_ Why did he do what he did? And why did he suddenly zero in on her? His last words and irritatingly charming tone echoed through her thoughts once again as she replayed the moment right before she left the sheriff's station.

_"And I had thought you were perceptive."_

_"I am," She retorted, indignant. "That's how I can tell when you're lying."_

_"Clearly, love." Killian had taken a few steps back with a condescending smile. "Lying about...what––dare I ask?" Just as Emma had parted her lips to speak, her jaw dropped as he raised his arms faux-helplessly; his one hand's fingers had the silver chain of her necklace laced through them. The pendant shone brightly against his palm._

_A beat of silence passed between the two as he raised his eyebrows with a challenging smirk._

_"Are you _KIDDING ME?"_ She slammed her hands against the bars and stuck her face through with what she hoped was a threatening look on her face._

_"Oh, no. I assure you, Miss Swan, that this is no joke." He answered with an utmost serious expression. As he took one step toward her, Killian examined the pendant, bringing his hand closer to his face and further out of her reach. "It's a small, simple and pretty little thing." Emma clenched her jaw and stared him down._

_"Why are you doing this? Really. If you have something to say, you can just say it." She gazed at the cement floor, not expecting an answer. He hardly ever answered any of her questions anyway._

_"Do you truly have to ask?" He responded. Right. Exactly what she expected to hear. The pirate was one foot closer and for a moment, the pendant was in her reach. In a poor attempt to make a grab for it, Emma's arm shot out and barely snatched at his sleeve before it fell back against the bars._

_"Actually, yes, I do." She spoke between her teeth and jerked back. She turned on her heel. "Let me know if you're getting hungry," Emma called over her shoulder as she left the room. "I think there's some leftover dog kibble in the back."_

"_–ma! _Emma? Are you all right?"

Mary-Margaret's voice was full of concern and pulled her straight back to her place on the sofa chair. She looked up into the face of the woman who she was still getting used to seeing as her mother, and nodded as she drew herself up to her feet.

"I'm fine. It's just been a long day, you know?" She walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of milk. Of course, Mary-Margaret had appeared at her side in a flash with two cups ready and was already filling them up for her.

"I heard," The dark-haired woman intoned, as if she completely understood. Emma nodded and plucked a butterscotch cookie off the plate. She dunked it into milk and took a big bite, absentminded as she chewed. She kept her eyes low for a moment while Henry had begun to talk about something that happened at the stables. The feeling of Mary-Margaret's eyes on her was so strong that she could practically touch it. After knowing and living with her before the whole Enchanted-Forest-Portals thing happened, the blonde knew exactly what her friend was doing. Mary-Margaret always did this thing where she'd pretend as though she wasn't dying to ask thousands of questions when she clearly wanted to. This usually involved incredibly intense staring and a dramatic shift in vocal pitches. At the moment, the woman was doing both.

"So Emma," She finally managed a tight smile. "David mentioned something that happened during work today?"

The blonde exchanged a brief look with Henry, one that did not go unnoticed by Mary-Margaret. Emma's chewing sped up and she cleared her throat. "Yeah, we uh–found Hook and he's finally secured in the sheriff's office."

"Oh! That's wonderful! How––"

The sound of Emma's phone ringing blared from her jacket pocket on the other side of the room and the blonde grabbed another cookie before she sped across the floor.

"Sheriff Swan," She answered, bringing the white chocolate chip cookie to her lips and nibbling off the edge.

David's warm and authoritative voice filled her ear. "Emma, he keeps asking for you." His tone tinged with hesitation.

"Wh–" Fighting the urge to glance back at Henry and Mary-Margaret, she forced herself to keep a cool and normal expression. "Do I need to be there?" She asked instead before she took another bite of cookie.

"I...I mean..." The prince seemed to be taken aback at her response, but regardless, he seemed to weigh the pros and cons. "If you can get him to talk, then yeah. That'd be...that would work."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you soon." Emma gave a small smile that her father couldn't see and hit 'End'.

She turned back to Mary-Margaret and Henry, who were unsurprisingly watching her, and gave a sheepish smile.

"Paperwork. Interrogations. It's not a big deal." Emma slid her arms through the sleeves of her jacket and she walked towards the table to grab a few more cookies. Then she was stopped by Mary-Margaret, who had placed a hand on her forearm.

"Do you–Would you like me to come with you?" The brunette gave a hopeful smile and Emma shook her head once.

"Thanks. Really, thanks, Mary-Margaret." She half-shrugged and her eyes were on Henry as she continued. "It's just protocol, there's nothing to worry about here. I'll be back to see that project of yours later, kid. Cool?"

The boy nodded and smiled. "Cool."

–– –– ––

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I can take care of myself, David." 

"Somehow, when you say it like that, it makes me feel significantly less reassured."

Killian Jones was sat with his back against the wall, arms unbound, with a loosely curled fist pressed against his mouth to hide his smile, and his ankles were crossed and stretched out in front of him on the bench in the cell. As much as they wanted to keep him from hearing their conversation, he could still hear Prince Charming and Emma Swan quietly argue right around the corner about whether or not fragile-little-Emma could handle being in a room with a man behind bars. Of course she could. After all, she wasn't as helpless as most would assume. Emma was, no doubt, cunning and always thinking ahead. Ever since the beanstalk, Killian of all people knew what she was capable and when she wanted something, she got it. Even if that meant betrayal to him.

If he ever said that this wasn't about him, he would have been lying. Of course it was. If it didn't involve him, Killian wouldn't have wasted two seconds bothering at all. But it was Emma and though they didn't exactly get along, something about her drew him in like a moth to a flame––which, by the way, said a lot, because there was no way Killian Jones was anything like a moth. There was a spark in her that he hadn't seen in anyone else in too many years. For once, he could sense a change in himself and it was completely unfamiliar. It was completely unfamiliar and...it might have even felt good. He couldn't decide quite yet.

Busy sifting through his own thoughts, Killian hadn't noticed when Emma entered the room without her protector and perched herself atop a desk. She munched on a crumbly-looking pastry as she set a weary gaze back on the captive.

"So? What do you want?" Her voice brought him back to attention and his gaze shifted upward to meet hers.

"That's a bit of loaded question, don't you think?" He responded. The blonde rolled her eyes and swallowed.

"You like wasting other people's time, don't you?" "You're a smart lass, Emma. It seems to me," Killian countered evenly, "you _knew_ your time was being wasted. The very fact that you came all the way here shows that."

The two stared each other down for a long moment with mirrored, unflinching expressions. Finally, she scoffed and got to her feet. She straightened her jacket and took in a deep breath.

"Here we go." The blonde muttered, reached for something in her back pocket and Killian was vaguely surprised to see a small ring of keys. He watched with a fascinated glint in his eye as she approached the cell and slid a silver key into the lock. Then he was on his feet as well and edged along the back wall when the door swung open.

"And what's this? I had no idea you would give in so soon. To be honest, I expected a little more begging." He gave a short pause and raised an eyebrow. "You know, on your knees." Despite his devil-may-care attitude, a trill was sent through his body in anticipation.

In a flash, Emma was in his face and pressed her forearm against his chest. "So about that pendant." Her eyes were wide and she fought a smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth at the surprised expression on his face.

"Am I going to get a favor in return, Swan?" He responded with a wicked grin. Their sudden close proximity reminded him of the giant's castle yet again and he shook the thought away. "Oh, what will it be I wonder?"

She bit her bottom lip and leaned her face closer towards his until their noses were barely touching. For added effect, she splayed her fingers over his chest and fiddled with the collar of his shirt. Killian's heart skipped a beat and for a moment, his entire thought-process was shattered at what might occur right then and there. He had just begun to tilt his face toward hers when––

"Keep wondering," Emma murmured. A slow smirk broke across her face as she stepped back. She raised her hand to reveal her black and silver pendant. "And don't have too much fun in here by yourself." She added as she walked backwards out of the cell and clasped the door shut.

The pirate stood frozen, his back still pressed against the wall as if he couldn't believe that she pulled the same trick on him. _Again._ And despite himself and his confusion, he couldn't help but laugh as she left the sheriff's station. 

Oh, he would get her back for this. One day. 

And it wouldn't be because he stole some necklace, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Thank you for taking a trip down memory-ish lane with me!

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually went back to the original work on ffnet, you might have noticed a few changes haha. The grammar in my writing has changed quite a bit over the, what, 7 years? since I wrote this? Nothing necessarily bad or noticeable TO ANYONE BUT ME. That's why I had to make some edits. The overall story and plot and everything is exactly the same.


End file.
